Momomichi Itō
|fates=Murdered by Takumi Hijirihara |status=Deceased |manga debut='' Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer - Chapter 1'' }} Momomichi Itō (伊東 桃道), also known under his stage name, Monk Idol (僧侶アイドル Sōryo Aidoru), is an antagonist and killer featured in Chapter 1 of Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, a spin off manga connected to the anime Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. History Eternal Youth :Main article: Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer - Chapter 1 .}} Misaki Asano and Takumi Hijirihara were assigned to act as security for Momomichi after he received a threatening letter stating that the Monk Idol would be sent to "Avici Hell", the eight and most painful of the eight hells in Buddhism. When they arrive, Yoshihio Hayashi, Momomichi's producer, explained to them that since The Tragedy, the number of religious cults had increased, and as such the number of threats Momomichi had received had also increased because he often holds his performances in temples. While observing the stage-hands preparing the set, Misaki noticed them installing several large, wooden statues on the stage. Hundreds of fans arrived at Momomichi's concert and he began his performance, and Misaki saw him for the first time, commenting on his lovely skin. When Momomichi announced his next song, the lights focused on the Asura statues behind him, however, it quickly became clear that they were not the statues seen before, but instead grotesque facsimiles of the statues made of sewn-together pieces of dismembered human corpses. The concert quickly ended, and Misaki and her colleagues quickly began investigating, coming to the conclusion that there were 39 total victims. Momomichi and all of his crew were quickly dismissed as suspects, however Takumi insisted that the culprit was still on the premises. Later, Takumi contacted Momomichi and told him to return to the temple. There, Takumi revealed his deduction that Momomichi was the killer, and that his motive was blood. Momomichi cracked after Takumi implied that his skin was disgusting, and admitted his guilt. Obsessed with his appearance, he had begun drinking blood in order to achieve eternal youth. After Takumi insulted him again, Momomichi produced a giant syringe and lunged at Takumi with it, but Takumi quickly sliced him to pieces with his knife. Description Momomichi is a handsome man, with a large following of adoring fans. He has short, dark-colored hair. His Idol aesthetic is that of a Buddhist monk, and so he wears a dark colored as his stage outfit. Although he presents himself as positive and cheerful on-stage, his true personality is of a person dangerously obsessed with their physical appearance. Modus Operandi Momomichi became obsessed with never physically deteriorating as an idol and obtaining eternal youth. He believed that drinking blood would help him achieve this, as "the moment that human beings start to wither away is when they start weaning". He believed that since babies first receive blood through their umbilical cord, and then breast milk from their mother ("just blood of a different color"), if humans were never weaned off their mother's milk they would never grow old. Momomichi kills his victims by slitting their throat, and drains their blood in order to drink it from a baby's bottle. He dismembered his victims and turned them into statues to make it appear he was not the culprit. Navigation ru:Момомичи Ито pl:Momomichi Ito Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Male